Howl
by CanadasButt
Summary: If you could only see the beast you've made of me, I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground. Warnings: Torture, rape, gruesome stuff. Songfic for Howl by Florence and the Machine


No one expected it.

Everything had been fine and everyone was doing the norm. Armin sat in his own secluded seat by a low hanging window and a fireplace in a quiet, secluded room that overlooked the field where everyone else was training. It was the perfect place to shove his nose into his favourite books and think and observe.

And observe he had.

Eren had seemed a bit off.

The days before Eren had seemed rather possessive of his childhood friend; never leaving his side, pulling the boy closer when other people got too close for Eren's liking, glaring and bickering with people who even dared to try and rough Armin up.

His Armin, Eren had said.

His Armin.

Everyone else had noticed too, and once Armin had wiggled away from Eren for a moment, Jean had approached Armin and asked if he needed any assistance with his pesky problem. Armin told him he would be okay, Eren was probably just worried about something.

When Armin woke up side-by-side (all the boys' had to double up, there wasn't anything romantic about it. That's what Armin assured himself) by the already awake Eren, he was slightly frightened. Eren was sitting cross legged, but his head was hanging and his shoulders hunched, his hair creating a shadow to fall over his face. Armin didn't think much of it, maybe some early morning stomach ache. He rolled over and basked in the joy of being able to sleep in.

Eren hadn't said anything when they had been walking through the halls of the, what Armin liked to call it, castle. From what he had read of fairy tales, this building outside the walls they were staying at fit the description for a castle. It was odd as the trio, Eren, Mikasa, and himself, were in a state of pure silence. Eren would normally be making conversation, but, no, not today. It was silent. Armin, again, brushed it off as Eren not feeling too hot.

So as Armin sat in his cozy little corner observing Jean, Eren, Connie, and Sasha duelling with each other, Eren finally acting like his normal self again, he could be at peace.

That is, of course, until an argument broke out between Eren and Jean. Armin peeked over the windowsill, staring at the group of four. It appeared it be getting a little out of hand.

Armin decided to interfere. He sat up, putting his book in his spot in the corner, and walked through the 'castle' and out into the field where the others were.

"Sasha," Armin addressed the first closest person to him. "What happened here?"

"Jean insulted Eren's fighting skills and Eren got really mad at him and now the-" She yelped as Eren's fist made contact with Jean's cheek. "They're fighting! Can you stop them?"

Armin nodded and walked past Sasha and up to Eren. He put his hand on the other teens shoulder, causing him to jump with a start. He whipped his head around to face Armin, then back to Jean, then back to Armin.

No one expected it.

Eren growled- he actually growled, like a wild animal- and he began to grow.

His body twitched uncontrollably as he grew taller, his hair growing longer and his jaw turning disfigured.

Was he turning into a titan?

No, his titan transformation is like a big boom. This was a slow process, without a flash of steam or big bang.

Armin stumbled backwards slightly, staring up at Eren. He must've been at least 7 feet or taller.

Eren growled again and his hand shot out, grasping Armin by his neck and raising him off his feet. Armin kicked and struggled, big, blue eyes growing wider in fright.

"Eren, what the Hell is going on?" Jean shouted and tried to pull down Eren's arm. "Sasha, Connie, fucki- Someone go get Mikasa or Levi or- or- someone!"

Connie, who had been staring up at the beast of Eren with his jaw aghast, nodded and fled back to the stone building. Sasha started to help pry Armin away from Eren. They had somehow managed to force Eren's large fingers to unwrap around Armins neck and he fell to the ground, gasping and rubbing his sore neck.

Eren lunged at him again, but Jean was there to grab him and hold him there. Sasha stood between him and Armin.

"Jean, Armin, what do we do?!" Sasha cried out, her arms spread wide and waving rather comically.

"Fuck- Fuck, I don't know!" Jean grunted.

"Armin- Armin-" Eren snarled, his green eyes not straying away from the blonde boy in front of him. "I want my Armin!"

"What is he saying? What is he gonna d- Fuck, fuck, I can't hold on much longer!" Jean tried to tighten his grip on Eren. Armin had a funny feeling of what Eren would do if he got away from Jean. "Armin, you need to run! He might try to hurt you again!"

If this scene had been any different- if only they had their manoeuvring gear, or if only there were more people to try and tame the beast, Armin would have laughed at that. There would be no way in Hell he would run. If the scene had been different. Armin saw no other way to get out of this mess other than running.

So run he did.

He heaved himself onto his feet and sprinted away from the feild and the castle and his friends and Eren who wasn't really the Eren he knew ever since their childhood right now.

Armin managed to get into the cover of the trees, and once he had he hid behind a tree. He would be safe there while the mess was figured out. Eren wouldn't be able to get this far. Jean and Sasha could hold him down till more people come along to help.

Armin's breath caught in his throat when he heard the sound of Jean swearing, skin hitting skin, Sasha scream, then silence.

Then the sound of large footfalls coming towards him.

He gasped and pushed off of the tree, going further and further into the woods. It was safe to say he was terrified. Eren was going crazy and he could turn into a titan at any time and not have any control over himself. Armin didn't want to think of what would happen if he was left, alone without any gear, in a forest with a titan.

In his blurred state of fear, it was hard for him to know exactly where he was going and how his body was moving. It was better than not being able to move at all. His (bare) feet stumbled over roots of trees and his hands scraped against rough bark.

The footfalls never ceased to follow him.

If anything, they grew closer.

Armin ran further and further and further into the forest, not even stopping when his lungs were screaming at him too. He was afraid. Too afraid.

Armin changed his direction, taking a sharp left. Maybe it would confuse Eren.

But all it did was confuse Armin.

The ground under his feet suddenly grew soft and fell away and the next thing he knew, Armin was falling head over heels down a small cliff. His hands automatically went over his face, covering himself from any serious injuries. He landed with a thump and a grotesque crack.

He sat still on the ground for a moment, staring up at the beautiful blue sky. The clouds were puffy and pure, innocent white and the sun was a great orange ball. It was like looking up at a picture. What ruined it was the roar of a titan.

Armin turned his head, seeing his best friend atop the cliff in his half-human half-titan form. Armin was quick to roll onto his stomach and try to stand up, only to whimper and slink down to the soft soil. He had definitely broken his leg.

He rose, slowly and carefully, and limped away on one foot. A hand around his neck stopped him. How did Eren get down there so fast? He didn't have any time to wonder as he was lowered to the soft ground, surprisingly softly.

Armin's stomach and cheek were pressed painfully into the ground by the second large hand on the middle of his back.

This couldn't be happening.

He was going to be eaten alive.

But, eaten he was not. He was flipped over to lay on his back, once again the movements belonging to a gentle touch. The touch instantly disappeared as Eren pressed his large knee against Armin's broken leg and his balled fists pressed into his stomach until another crack was heard.

Armin screamed, in pain, fear, and sadness.

How could Eren be doing this?

No, this wasn't Eren.

Armin had to reach Eren.

"Eren, p-please, stop!" Armin begged. "Stop, stop, stop, this isn't you, stop!"

The pleas only urged Eren on further, and, if his jaw hadn't been as odd as it was, he would be grinning. Eren leaned forward, his long hair tickling Armin's cheek, and moved his hands from the two broken ribs to the collar of his shirt. In one swift movement Armin's shirt was torn in two, the buttons popping off and fabric ripping. Eren tossed the garment to the side and stared down at Armin's bruised stomach.

He wanted more of these glorious marks, all over his Armin.

Eren leaned forward and pressed his teeth to Armin's neck. Armin's breath caught in his throat. Eren's long tongue lolled out of his mouth and tentatively licked the flesh, his teeth gently gnawing like a baby teething. He moved over to his shoulder, his mouth large enough to fit the whole joint in his mouth. That was when he decided to dig his dull teeth into Armin's flesh, dwelling in the shrill scream that came from his prey. Eren made a sound like a chuckle. He made sure not to bite his shoulder off, or even the flesh. Instead, he wiggled his tongue under the flesh and pushed it around.

Armin had tears freely streaming down his cheeks, his mouth hung open in a loud scream. Spit was trailing down the sides of his mouth, but that was his smallest concern. His back arched and his hands gripped onto Eren's large biceps and attempted to push him away.

"Stop." His voice leaked out of his sobbing. Eren was far past being coherent. Armin should just give up.

A solider never gave up, though, so he kept at his futile attempt at struggling. It only amused Eren more.

Eren lowered, his mouth ghosting over Armins chest and his teeth sinking in every few inches. Each time his tongue would slither into the wound. When he was met with the waistband of Armin's trousers he ripped them off along with his boxers, staring with gleaming eyes at his naked prey.

He avoided the limp appendage and went for his thighs, loving the feeling of the tender flesh between his teeth. He couldn't help himself. He ripped some off of Armin, his body shaking in joy when he received one of the loudest screams.

To Armin's horror, this was exciting Eren. In both ways. He could feel the large erection straining against his leg.

Eren turned him on his belly again.

Dirt and stones got into his wounds.

Eren let go of him for a moment to free his length of it's cage, and, in that small moment, Armin scampered away.

He hardly made any distance, only to the rocks that led out of the small valley Armin had fallen into.

Eren grabbed him by his good ankle and snapped it in a direction it shouldn't have been able to go. Bone was almost breaking through the skin. Eren crawled over to sit on Armin's back and grab a handful of his beautiful, silky hair. He forced his head up, almost ripping out his scalp as he did so, and smashed his head onto the rocks. He did it twice, making sure it wouldn't cause any serious damage.

He didn't want to break his toy so early.

Armin was still conscious, too! This was beautiful.

Armin was sobbing. He finally gave up. There was no use. His nose was broken, for sure, and blood was oozing down his face, and Eren's hard penis was pressed against his back.

"Eren," He sobbed. "Please, don't." Once again he was brought to low begging. Eren wasn't listening. Eren was gone.

Eren was trailing bites down Armin's back again, stopping only at his bottom to instead shove his entire, huge length inside. Armin screamed and hollered and tried to drag himself away, his nails digging and clawing into the dirt so hard he was tearing skin and nail.

Armin's hole had to be torn. Blood was dripping down his thighs, though he wasn't so sure where it was all coming from. He was covered in bite marks and bruises.

His chest felt tight, but it wasn't from any physical wound. It was the thought that this was his best friend- his first friend- Eren Jeager- doing this to him.

Maybe if he didn't move or make a sound it would end quicker. Maybe Eren would think he was dead and leave him. Leave him to die.

But, no, even as he laid still Eren dug his nails into bitemarks on Armin's hips, making him yelp and whine and prove that he wasn't dead.

So Eren liked when he made noises. He let himself go, crying and whimpering and clawing at the ground. Maybe when Eren was finished he would leave?

Maybe...

Armin couldn't think straight. He was tired.

He let himself dip into unconsciousness.

**I'm a terrible person.**

**I might give this a good ending, I dunno yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**


End file.
